Into Naruto we go!
by TsubasaTenshi-sama
Summary: I'm falling! when i woke up i see none other than Kakashi! what happens when i decide to change the story? will sasuke leave the village? possible pairings: sasuoc and naruoc. self insert (si) oc story! SPOILER ALERT!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Terynity pov**.

I'm falling. I looked up, or I guess down, and saw the ground approaching fast. I blacked out.

I opened my eyes. Everything was white. I smelled something bad. It stinks like, like... medicine! I must be in a hospital or something. "Ah, so you're awake now. How do you feel?" I looked to ,y left to see who the voice belonged to. There sitting in a chair next to my bed was none other than Kakashi Hatake. I had no idea what to do. So I stared at him. This couldn't be real right? He has to be a cosplayer. "It's not polite to stare." He said with a chuckle. "Eh, I'm sorry Kakashi-san. Yes, I feel much better now, thank you." He looked surprised. "How did you know mu name?" I was starting to panic. I can't just tell him I'm from another world. But then again I could.

"I, um, I'm not from this world. hehe. The world I'm from has an anime about you guys. You probably think I'm crazy though don't you." i heard him laugh. "I believe you." i looked at him, "Really? you actually believe me?" i smiled. "Of course i believe you. i do admit it's a little crazy but you did fall from the sky so anything is possible." i blinked. i fell from the sky? "I fell from the sky?!" he laughed again. "Ya. I almost didn't reach you in time. you have been asleep for almost a week now."

he stood up, "I'll go get the nurse." he left the room and i heard a knock on my window. it was two boys. i recognized them immediately. it was Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey you're awake! open the window and let us in already!" Naruto said. i opened the window. they came in and bowed, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, believe it! I'm going to be Hokage someday!" i smiled and laughed a little, "I'm sure someday you will be with that kinda attitude." i looked at Sasuke. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Now it was my turn to bow.

"My name is Terynity. It's nice to meet the both of you. Um, where are we by the way?" i rubbed the back of my head. "Wait. you don't know where we are?! We're in the village hidden in the leaves, Konoha!" i smiled, "Wow, really! that's so cool! this is my first time coming here! unless I came here before i got amnesia, but that is highly unlikely." i shrugged.

"You have amnesia?!" i laughed, "I got amnesia when i was 6. so no need to worry." i saw Sasuke's eyes widen slightly before returning to normal. "I'm guessing since you guys came through the window and not the door, that you two are ninja's right?" i saw them smile, or smirk in Sasuke's case. "Yup, we're both ninja!"

"Are you a ninja?" Sasuke asked. i smiled, "Yup, but i'm not from a ninja village. where i come from, the last ninja died hundreds of years ago." they looked confused, "Where are you from?" they both asked. "I don't know if i'm allowed to tell you, but i can say it's far away and you have never heard of it before!" that confused them more but they decided not to ask.

A moment later, Kakashi came back in the room followed by an old man. it was the Hokage! "I'm back. Oh, Naruto, Sasuke, what are you two doing here?" "I thought you said you were going to get a nurse. but instead you bring an old man? or is he the nurse?" i had to call him an old man like naruto. it was just to funny! i heard Hiruzen-sama laugh, "No, dear, I'm the Hokage. My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi. it's nice to meet you." i smiled and bowed, "It's nice to meet you too, old man. so you're a Hokage? Naruto why do you want to be an old man?" i heard Naruto burst out laughing and even Sasuke laughed.

"What did i say?" now even Hiruzen was laughing. "My name is Terynity. I'm sorry if i offended you in anyway old man." "It's alright, i'm not offended. Naruto calls me that too. Teryity-chan, are you a ninja?" i smiled, "Yup." his smile faded a bit, "What village are you from?" i blinked before answering, "I'm not from a ninja village. Where i come from the last ninja died hundreds of years ago." he looked shocked. "Where are you from Terynity-chan?" i smiled, "you can call me Teryn. and i'm from The United States of America." i smiled. i'm smiling alot. it must be because i'm in a room with a few of my favorite naruto characters!

they all looked confused. a explained a little more, "I'm not from this world. did Kakashi not tel you? or did you not believe him? in the world I'm from this all is an anime. i know alot about this place, " i turned to Sasuke and Naruto, "sorry i didn't tell you. i wasn't sure if i was allowed to." i turned back to the hokage, "I know a bit about the past but i know alot about the future. Hokage-sama, would it be alright if i stay here in Konoha?" i saw him think it over, "Can you prove it to me?" i smiled, "What do you want to know?" he turned to Sasuke and Naruto, "Please leave." they said bye and left. "Tell me about Kakashi's teammates and about the Uchiha clan." i smiled. those are the two things i know alot about.

"Kakashi Hatake was on a team with Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara. Their sensei was Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage. Obito Uchiha died when he was crushed by a boulder saving Kakash's life. Kakashi has his sharingan in his left eye. Rin Nohara was kidnapped by enemy ninja to become the jinchuuriki of the three tailed beast. She was killed by Kakashi Hatake after she asked him to kill her. Minato Namikaze died sealing the nine tailed fox into his son, Naruto Uzumaki." i took a deep breath before continuing.

"The Uchiha clan was killed by Itachi Uchiha. he was ordered to by Danzo. the only Surviving Uchiha are, Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, and the masked man who claimes to be Madara Uchiha. the reason the Uchiha clan was killed is because they were planning a coup. is that all? do you believe me? oh i have something to add! Shisui Uchiha was going to try to stop the coup using sharingan. that plan failed because Danzo stole his right eye to replace the one he stole prior to this event. Danzo has a sharingan under his bandaged eye and on his arm that he keeps hidden. alright now i'm done. do you believe me?"

* * *

**Author note! so like? i know there are to many spoilers! i want Danzo to die by my oc asap! i hate Danzo! review and tell be what you think! pairings: sasuoc and naruoc! who will Terynity end up with?**


	2. Chapter 2 Luna

**Into Naruto we go!**

**Terynity pov.**

"Alright you can stay. Kakashi will be your new sensei." I smiled. And then i heard a sound i hear everyday. the ringtone to my cellphone, "Hands up high, raise them high and cast your worries to the sky. There's no doubt, not one doubt. As I make my wish and let it cry out" "my phone!" I was surprised it worked here. "It's in my bag!" Kakashi handed me my bag and I took out my phone. It's my friend, Luna! I answered my phone. "Hello? Luna!"

"Terynity? Did you happen to fall into the Narutoverse?"

"Yup. Where are you?!"

"Um, I'm at the akastuki base."

"What do you mean you're at the Akastuki base!? Are you crazy!? Get out of there now!"

I face palmed. This couldn't get any worse.

"I don't know how! AHH!"

"Luna? Luna!?"

"Are you the one this girl tried to contact?" the eerie voice said. It sounded like…. Obito. I'm SO DEAD!

"Yes. What do you want? She doesn't know anything. Ok I'll make you a deal. You're going to let my friend go. And if you don't I'll tell everyone in the leaf your real name. You lay one finger on her and I will not hesitate to tell them."

"Alright. Deal. I'll send the girl to the border of the fire and wind country. You better keep up your end of the bargain."

"Don't worry I will. I don't go back on things like these. But should she have a single scratch on her, I will tell them. I'll meet you there in 3 days."

I ended the call. "So… um, in three days, um, do you mind taking me to the border of the wind and fire country to get my friend? She kind of fell into this world to." I scratched my head, "She knows a lot about this world too. She is also a ninja but she's easily scared. Please!" Kakashi sighed, "Alright. We leave in two hours. I'll have Sakura and Ino help you go buy some necessities." I ran over and hugged him, "thank you, thank you, thank you!"


	3. Chapter 3 shopping!

**Into Naruto we go!**

**Chapter 3: shopping!**

**Terynity pov.**

"Alright, Alright! Let go. Hehe. I'll have Ino and Sakura take you shopping for some necessities. Ok?"

I shook my head, "I don't have this world's currency. So I can't buy anything."

The hokage laughed. "I'll pay for it." My eyes widened, "No! absolutely not! I can't accept money."

He laughed again, "You're a good kid. If you're so against it then, when you become a ninja and start getting paid you can repay me. Sound good?" I smiled.

"Ok." Kakashi bowed to the Hokage, "Then if you'll please excuse us, we have to go find the girls." I bowed as well, "It was nice to meet you, old man!" I grabbed my bag and followed Kakashi.

We walked through the hallway until we reached the waiting room. There sitting in the waiting room was Naruto and Sasuke. Ok now I know you all think I'm in a hospital gown, well I'm not! I'm wearing a ninja outfit! It was black with a turtle neck button up shirt and a skirt with slits in the side. I was also wearing white shorts. I wore a Konoha headband on my forehead.

Naruto and Sasuke stood up. I bowed, "Again, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you." I felt a hand on my back.

It was Sasuke's. "No need to bow, Terynity-chan! We forgive you, believe it!" I stood up straight and smiled, "Thanks. By the way, guess who the newest member of team Kakashi is?" I said as I tapped my headband. Sasuke smirked and Naruto smiled, "No way! You're joining team Kakashi?! That's awesome!" "Yup! And I got us an awesome rescue mission." I saw Naruto's smile grow in size. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Kakashi, "Alright, well now we have to go. Meet us at the gates in 2 hours, ok boys? Teryn-chan needs to go shopping for some gear and clothes." I saw Kakashi grin under his mask, "How about you boys go with her. You can help her pick out weapons. She's going to meet up with Sakura and Ino. They can help her with clothes. But she may need you two to help her pick more practical clothes." Naruto smiled and agreed and Sasuke said he would come to keep naruto out of trouble.

Kakashi lead us over to Yamanaka Flowers. It was a lot prettier in person. I heard a shriek, "Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here?" I slightly giggled; I hate Sasuke fan girls, but they sure are funny! "Who are you?" I smiled, "My name is Terynity, and it's nice to meet you Ino-san. I'm the newest member of team Kakashi. I was wondering if you could help me buy some clothes and other stuff." I scratched the back of my head. "Sure I'll help you! Just stay away from my Sasuke-kun!" I sighed, "Ino-san, Sasuke-san isn't something someone can own. But I assure you Sasuke-san and I are only friends, 'kay?" I saw Sasuke smirk after I told Ino off. I personally am a fan girl, but I am not like them at all. Their shrieks can kill!

"Sasuke-kun! Why are you here? Oh Ino-pig. Get off Sasuke-kun!" Sure enough here was Sakura. She looked at me, "Who are you?" "My name is Terynity, and it's nice to meet you! I'm the newest member of team Kakashi." She looked surprised and I continued, "Sakura-san do you mind going shopping with us? I need some help picking out clothes and weapons." She smiled, "Sure! Sounds fun!" I looked around and didn't find Kakashi, "I guess Kakashi-sensei left. Alright! Where should we go first?"

"Let's get weapons first." Sasuke said. I nodded, "Sounds good!" He took me hand and started walking off. I could tell he wanted away from those fan girls. We entered a shop. There were so many weapons.

"What types of weapons do you need?" the cashier asked. I smiled, "I need 2 katana that can channel chakra, 500 kunai, and 500 shuriken please." He chuckled, "that's a lot of weapons for a little girl like you. Are you sure you need that many?" I nodded, "Do you know when I can pick them up?"

He nodded, "Come back in 2 hours." I nodded and handed him some money. "Thank you."

We walked out of the shop when Ino declared we were going clothes shopping next. She dragged me into a store that was full of ninja clothes. "Hey Teryn-chan, any color preferences?" I nodded, "Dark blue, really light blue, black, or white." About half an hour later we all had an outfit or two for me to try on. Ino had found a cute white outfit that looked like a white version of my outfit, except the skirt had no slits on the sides. I tried it on and asked them what they thought.

Sasuke, "Hn. looks good."

Naruto, "You look really pretty Teryn-chan!" I blushed at that.

Sakura, "It's cute, but it will get dirty really easily." I nodded, "Ya I guess you're right. Ino did the yhave it in another color?"

Ino, "Ya, they had it in light blue. I'll go grab it!" she ran off.

Next I tried on the outfit Sasuke chose. The shirt was styled like my shirt, which I liked, it was a dark blue. The color matched Sasuke's shirt. The skirt was white (think of Rin Nohara's skirt!) and had black leggings under it. I personally really liked it, so I decided to buy it no matter what the others thought.

Sasuke, "It's perfect." I smiled, "I look like a girl version of you with blonde hair." He blushed ever so slightly, I wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't been looking at him.

Naruto, "Looks good! Will you try on the one I chose next?" I smiled, "Of course!"

Sakura mumbled something I couldn't make out.

Ino smiled and gave me thumbs up. I giggled and said, "Alright this one is a keeper!"

Next I tried on the outfit Naruto picked out. It looked like his shippuden outfit with a skirt instead of pants. I laughed in my mind. I came out and Naruto started clapping as I laughed.

"I look like naruto now! You know, sometime I should get a girl version of all you're outfits! Well except the girls." Everyone smiled except sasuke who smirked. "Alright this one is staying too! Along with the one Ino chose."

Next was the outfit Sakura chose. It was a really pretty short kimono. The sleeves were cut so you could see my shoulders in a zigzag pattern (^^^). The bottom was also like that, the sleeves were pretty short as well; perfect for combat. I smiled. Sakura did a great job. I asked what everyone thought.

I got no answers everyone just stared. I walked up to Naruto and Sasuke and waved my hand in from on their faces, "Anyone home? I asked what you guys thought." The snapped out of it and mumbled sorry.

Naruto was blushing as he said, "Y-you look really pretty Teryn-chan." Wow I have never seen Naruto so nervous.

Sakura, "I'm so happy that it looks good on you. The light blue color fits you."

Ino just kept gaping at me.

I looked to Sasuke. "You look Beautiful." He said as he turned his head to hide his blush. I smiled.

"Alright this is also a keeper. I think that's good for now." I checked the time. "What should we do after I go buy these? We still have time before my weapons are done and it's still about an hour and a half before we leave on our mission."

"How about we go get lunch. We can go to Ichiraku ramen, believe it!" You know who said that! We all nodded, even Sasuke.

When we arrived at Ichiraku's we all ordered food, I had Naruto pick one for me. "So Teryn-chan, where are you staying?" I blinked, "Oh my gosh, I totally forgot! I don't have a place to stay. What am I going to do?" then surprisingly Sasuke spoke up, "You can stay with me. I have some extra rooms. All you have to do is cook the meals." I smiled, "If it's not too much trouble that would be nice. And I am pretty good at cooking"

He smirked, "Good. When we get back from the mission you can move in." I smiled and we went back to eating. Ino and Sakura looked mad.

When we had all finished eating, Sakura, Ino, and Naruto went their own ways. Sasuke and I made our way back to the weapons shop to pick up all the new weapons I had bought.

Sasuke brought me to his house to show me around and had asked me if I wanted to spar. Of course I agreed. We decided on a jutsu battle. (I'm bad at fighting scenes so for now I'll just write the justu's they used).

Sasuke used fire ball justu. I ran and dodged and cast a genjustu on him.

He broke out of it quick. He used the clone jutsu. I used Mini-Rasengan (I developed it from Rasengan) to find the real one. When I finally hit him he was knocked to the ground. We called it a draw.

"You're strong. You're not like most kunoichi's around here who care about nothing other than love." I smirked, "I know. I look forward to working with you more."

"Sometime I'll have to teach you a few of the jutsu's I know." I smiled. He smirked, "That would be nice." I took out my phone and checked the time. We had to be at the gates in 10 minutes. "Hey Sasuke-san- " he cut me off, "Just call my Sasuke." I smiled, "ok then just call me Teryn. Anyways, we have to be at the gate in about 5 minutes now. Shall we get going?" he nodded and we grabbed our bags.

We arrived at the gate on time and there stood Naruto and Sakura. "Oi, Teryn-chan, Sasuke! What took you so long?" I laughed, "Naruto we're here on time! You two are here early!" with a poof and a swirl of leaves Kakashi had arrived.

"Alright. Everyone ready to go?" We all nodded. "Then let's go!" And with those 3 words, we ran toward where my friend was. I should warn Sasuke before we get there. Although it would be funny not to. Hmm. I'll tell him later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Into Naruto we go!**

**Chapter 4: traveling!**

**Terynity pov.**

"Ok team. Let's stop here for the night." We all helped set up camp. Kakashi had me and Naruto gather firewood. I picked up some branches before looking up to find Naruto. I couldn't find him. I tried to sense his chakra. Nothing. "Naruto?" No answer. "Naruto!" again, no answer. I tried to walk back to camp. I couldn't find it.

I knew for a fact I wasn't in a genjustu. I made some shadow clones to search around. It was getting dark. I decided to use a summoning justu. "Summoning justu!" there was a puff of smoke and there stood Yue (u-a). She looks like mew berry, except with a bunny tail!

"What can I do for you?" she asked. "Yue can you sense any chakra around here? I can't find my teammates!" She paused for a second before speaking again, "Yeah, I got the location. Come on!" She took my hand and ran in the direction she said it was coming from. We burst into camp and everyone took a defensive stance. "Chill you guys, it's me!"

They all lowered their guard. That's when Kakashi asked who Yue was. "My name is Yue. I'm Terynity-sama's personal summon. She couldn't sense you guys so she called me because I am better at chakra sensing."

"Yue dismissed." I said and Yue disappeared in a poof. "It was really weird! One moment I knew where everyone was and the next I couldn't find you guys! And no, it wasn't a genjutsu. I'm kind of immune to genjutsu. Well whatever. It doesn't matter." Everyone sweat dropped, except Sasuke.

**Traveling:**

The next day we spent traveling. Eventually we came to a river which we had to walk across. I hadn't learned how yet so Sasuke offered to help me across. Every time I was about to sink/fall he would wrap his arms around my waist. I couldn't make it across so Naruto volunteered to carry me.

The third day we finally made it to our destination. The day before, Luna and I had made a plan; I would call her and when her phone rang she would sing her ringtone as loud as possible.

I took out my phone and dialed Luna's number. As it rang I heard it, I heard Luna singing. She was singing the English version of Ponponpon by amalee! I ran toward her voice. The others followed me.

When I reached a clearing I saw Luna and 'Tobi'. "Alright, hand over Luna." 'Tobi' threw Luna over to us and I caught her mid air. 'Tobi' disappeared in a swirl. I untied Luna and she immediately started talking, "Teryn, Teryn! You saved me!" she glanced over my shoulder and saw Sasuke. Oh yeah, I remember, I forgot to warn him. Oh well he won't have to deal with it too long.

She ran and tackle-hugged Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun!" she pulled on his cheeks, "Teryn, he's real! Like real!" I sighed and saw Sasuke glaring at me. I got her off Sasuke and turned her toward Kakashi. I covered Sasuke's ears. As soon as she saw Kakashi she let out a fan girl shriek.

"Oh my gosh! It's Kakashi!" She hugged him so hard not even I could get her off of him. I started to explain, "She is a major Kakashi and Sasuke fan girl," I turned to Luna, "Luna let go of the sensei." I pinched the bridge of my nose as she let out another shriek and mumbled an apology. "Sorry Kakashi, Sasuke. I swear I was going to warn you. I just got a little preoccupied." I scratched the back of my head.

Sasuke's glare softened. I let out a sigh of relief. Sakura was really angry and Naruto was laughing his head off. "Mission complete; let's get back to Konoha." "Okay, Kakashi sensei! Oh Luna, here I have your clothes." She looked confused. "You know the ones you made me pack for you? Whatever."

"OH, Teryn, where did you get the new clothes? You look like a girl Sasuke. With blonde hair and blue eyes of course." "I got them in Konoha. I went shopping with these genin and Ino. I have a couple other outfits too. Would you like to borrow one?" She smiled and nodded. I handed her the outfit that looked like Naruto's. I cast a genjutsu on her so she could get changed. When she was done she broke it and revealed the outfit.

"You look like a girl Naruto with brown hair, can we get going now?" She hit me on the back of the head and nodded. I glared at her and we started to make our way to Konoha.

**A few days later**

After a few days of traveling we made it back to Konoha. We walked down to the hokage's office so Luna could meet the Hokage.

In the hokage's office

"So you're Luna. Would you like to be a ninja Luna?" she smiled so bright the sun wouldn't be able to outshine her. "Yes! I would love too!" "Alright then. I'll assign you to team Kurenai. Owl, go get Kurenai and her team. Team Kakashi is excused." I looked at Luna, "Meet you at Ichiraku in an hour. Don't forget you have no place to stay and don't talk to strangers unless you recognize them from the show and they are trustworthy." She lightly punched my shoulder and I left the room.

"So you guys up for some ramen in an hour, and can you guys introduce me to some of the other genin in your year?" Naruto smiled, "Yeah! Of course!" he took my hand and ran off. I felt Sasuke come up to my side and he took my other hand. Sakura was right behind us.

When we stopped we were at a training field. And there in the middle training was team Asuma. They stopped when Asuma greeted us, "Hi guys! Who's this?" I smiled and bowed as I introduced myself, "My name is Terynity. It's nice to meet you!" I stood up.

Team Asuma came over and introduced themselves as well.

Shikamaru, "It's nice to meet you too, Terynity-san. My name's Shikamaru."

Choji, "My name's Choji. It's nice to meet you!"

Ino, "You already know me!"

Asuma, "My name is Asuma Sarutobi. It's nice to meet you."

I smiled and said, "Sarutobi-san, Nara-san, Akamichi-san, Yamanaka-san, it's nice to meet you. I'm the newest member of team Kakashi." They looked shocked. I messed up big time. I used their last names and they didn't even tell me them.

"How did you know our last names?" Choji and Shikamaru asked. "Um, I… uh, well you see, uh-" Sasuke cut me off, "We told her your names earlier." I smiled and glanced at Sasuke. They didn't look convinced but the dropped the matter. **(A/N okay for the time being let's pretend Ichiraku ramen can fit 3 teams with their jōnin sensei**) "Would you guys like to come eat at Ichiraku ramen with in a little bit?"

They all smiled, "Sure we'd love too!" I smiled but that was soon interrupted when I heard my phone ring, "Please excuse me for a minute." I picked up the phone; it was my mom.

"Hello?"

"Terynity, where are you?"

"Hold on a minute." I grabbed Sasuke's arm and whispered the situation in his ear. He nodded and whispered back.

"I'm staying the night at a friend's house."

"You've been gone for over a week. Where are you?"

I sighed. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." I saw Sasuke explain what was going on to the others.

"Well you better tell me before I call the police and have them trace the number."

"Alright, I'm in Konoha."

I heard her gasp, "Stop lying right now! Where are you?!"

"Told you, you wouldn't believe me. And I'm not lying."

I hung up the phone. I turned back toward everyone, "Sorry about that."

Asuma said something next, "If your mom isn't in Konoha, where are you staying?" I blinked, "I'm staying with- mph" Sasuke had covered my mouth with his hand. "You don't need to know that." Asuma laughed. Sasuke removed his hand and I checked the time on my phone. I heard a jingle that told me I had a text. "Alright are you all ready for some ramen?" Everyone nodded and off we went to Ichiraku ramen.

When we arrived we were greeted by Kakashi- sensei and team Kurenai; along with their newest member, Luna! "Hey guys!" I ran over and hugged my best friend. "So how did it go?" she smiled, "Meet my new team! Team Kurenai!" I bowed and introduced myself again. They all introduced themselves as well.

We all sat down and ordered ramen. "Hey Luna, so where are you staying?" she smiled, "I'm staying with Kurenai-sensei!" I smiled as well; "Cool!" when we had all finished Kakashi pulled me over to the sidelines to talk.

"Who was the masked man?" I blinked, "I can't tell you." "Can you give me hints?" I thought about it and smiled, "Yup. Ok, you know him. He is an Uchiha. And he wore goggles. That's all I can tell you and you should be able to get it with that much." He thought about it and finally got it, "Obito Uchiha? Can't be. He's dead." I shook my head and took out my nook.

I pulled up the Naruto wiki on Obito for Kakashi to see. He opened his eyes wide. "How?" I took my nook from him. "I can't tell you. It would mess up the world." I walked over to Sasuke and he took my hand and pulled me off toward his house.

"What did Kakashi-sensei want to talk about?" I sighed, "He wanted to know about the masked man." He said, "Ok." We arrived at his house and he pulled me inside. "Terynity, do you like me?" I blinked. Did he mean like or like like as in love like?

"Yeah, I like you. You're a great frie-" He cut me off as he abruptly kissed me. I tried to pull back but he put his arm around my neck. I pretty sure he means love like. I gave up trying to pull back. He was too strong. Slowly I melted into the kiss. We broke apart ending the kiss, "Do you like me Terynity?" I nodded as I was as red as a tomato.

He walked to his room and left be standing frozen in the living room. He, he just kissed me. Maybe, just maybe, I was also a Sasuke fan girl. Maybe this was for the best. I'm not going to use his emotions but this could be what I needed to keep Sasuke in the village. And if all else fails I'll tell him about the truth.

I walked off to bed and laid down in my bed. I had ten million things running through my mind.

**Author note: yay Sasuke likes Terynity! I'll try and kill Danzo within the next 5 chapters. And I have a special thx to my new beta, Animefangirl365! No I'm not abusing Sasuke's feelings! I guess I'll have Terynity end up with Sasuke. I might put some naruhin or naruoc and maybe some possible narusaku and kakaoc. Well anyways, author out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Into Naruto we go!**

**Chapter 5: enter Zabuza!**

**Terynity pov.**

It's been a couple days since Sasuke if I liked him. Now I get nervous around him! Man, I hate acting like this. Okay, I'll try to act normal. "Hey Teryn-chan, I hope we get a good mission this time instead of more chores!" I nodded. We were on our way to the hokage's office to get a new mission. I knew what mission we were going to get and I can tell you, I wasn't happy. I mean I can't wait to meet Haku, but Zabuza is creepy!

"Ok, so the missions we have for today are–" Naruto cut him off, "NO, NO, NO! I want a cool mission! Something to test my skills!" I sighed. I knew it. I knew he would say that. The only good things about this trip are Sasuke awakening his sharingan and us saving the village from Gato. I wasn't listening to everyone else until the Naruto was trying to guess who it would be and I said, "It's going to be a drunken bridge builder named Tazuna who is going to make fun of Naruto."

The hokage called in our guest. I was right. Naruto yelled as he said, "Whoa Teryn-chan, you were right!" Tazuna looked at us, "Why are there little kids here? And what's with the short one with the dumb expression? Am I supposed to trust these brats with my life?" I sighed. I was about to tell Naruto to calm down, but then I realized that I was the shortest. Only by an inch, wow. "Tazuna-san, I wouldn't go insulting your guards. We ARE the ones in charge of your life. I know this is only a c-rank mission and there will be no enemy ninja or any real threats but still, it's just common courtesy."

I saw him flinch when I mentioned enemy ninja. I glanced at the Hokage. He nodded. I sighed. This was going to be a long trip. "Alright we'll meet at the gates in a few hours (sorry Idk the exact time)."

Everyone except me and Kakashi walked out of the Hokage's office. "So Terynity, what do you want to talk about?" I sighed for the millionth time today, "This mission will be at least an a-rank mission. We are going to encounter enemy ninja from the mist. Hired by none other than Gato. I just thought I should let you know. But we still need to go on this mission. Some very important events are going to happen."

"What are the names of the ninja you will meet?" I grinned and then sighed, "Zabuza Momoichi, two chunnin of the mist, and Haku, Zabuza's partner." Now it was the hokage's turn to sigh. "I cannot send you on this mission then. It's too dangerous! You're only genin." I stood up, "Hokage-sama, some events still need to take place. I can assure you no one on our side dies! The only reason that this didn't get listed higher is because they don't have the money because of Gato. If you don't send us…." I sighed again, "If you don't send us, the village will be doomed and Sasuke won't awaken his sharingan. And trust me; he is going to need it for the chunnin exams. Just trust me on this old man."

He sighed again and let us go. As Kakashi and I walked out of the office I decided to ask Kakashi to help me train a bit more, "Hey Kakashi-sensei, will you help me with my chakra affinity before we leave? And what affinity is good against water style?" he laughed, "Getting ready to fight Zabuza?" I nodded and his eyes widened, "No! You will not fight him." I stopped, "Sensei, no matter what you do, we will end up fighting Zabuza. I just want to be prepared." He sighed and disappeared. I guess I don't get that training then.

I packed my belongings in a scroll and headed off toward the gates where Naruto was already fighting with Tazuna. I took out my I-pod and put on some vocaloid songs. When Sasuke and Sakura arrived Kakashi also appeared. I took out one ear bud and listened to what they said. "Alright team, let's go!" He looked at me. "What is that Terynity?" I paused my music and answered, "It's my music player. I already know what order everything will happen so I thought I would listen to some music to calm down."

He sighed and I unpaused my music. We went on our way and soon enough I saw puddles. I paused my music again and put my I-pod in my bag. I got out a couple kunai and threw one at the puddle.

Two chunnin came out and 'killed' Kakashi-sensei. I threw kunai and shuriken at them. One of them tried to use their claws on naruto and I jumped between them and took the hit. "Terynity!" Sasuke yelled. I stood and threw more kunai at them before Kakashi-sensei stepped in to help. He easily knocked them out.

I dropped to my knees and took some deep breaths. "Terynity, those claws have poison in them. We have to get the poison out." I nodded. I couldn't talk because the poison was already kicking in. Kakashi used some medical ninjutsu to get the poison out and I started to fade from reality.

I blacked out.

When I opened my eyes again I was laying in a bed that I knew wasn't mine. I looked around and saw Sasuke asleep on the edge of the bed. I silently giggled and kissed his forehead. He opened his eyes and said my name, "Terynity." I smiled, "The one and only. Are we at Tazuna's house? I missed your battle against Zabuza." he sat up and helped me out of bed, "You've been out for 3 days. Don't scare me like that." We walked down stairs where Naruto yelled and hugged me nearly to death.

Kakashi smiled, "Good to see you awake. Are you ready to train?" I nodded, "I'm always ready!" Sasuke glared at Kakashi, "She just woke up." Kakashi nodded, "She said she's ready, so let's go!" he gave up and we all walked into the forest.

"We have been practicing chakra control. Think you can handle it?" I nodded and we got to work. I took out my I-pod again and put on some music in English this time and started climbing. I reached the top and paused my music. "Hey Kakashi-sensei! How do I get down? Do I just walk down?" He nodded. I turned my music back on and walked down.

When I reached the bottom I turned my I-pod off and put it away. "How was that?" He smiled, "That was great! Why don't you help the boys? Sakura, you go with Tazuna." She nodded and left. Kakashi also left. "Hey guys, do you want any help?" I yelled up at them. Naruto and Sasuke both came down and nodded. "Ok. So as you apply chakra to your feet, keep it constant. Never stop the flow between steps. Think of it like….. filling a cup with water. If you pour out to much then it won't all stay in the cup. Pour just enough and you get a cup of water."

"Also you can try imagining something you want to protect at the top of the tree. Think of that thing and imagine it's about to fall to its doom. You have to get up there fast; no time for mistakes. Give it a try ok!"

The boys started climbing and both made it to the top. I clapped, "Good job guys!" both of them marked their spots and jumped down. Naruto went to go brag to Sakura and Sasuke stayed with me. "What did you imagine at the top of the tree?" He smirked, "What makes you think I'll tell you?" I crossed my arms,

"Hey, come on! Tell me!" he continued to smirk, "Maybe I will if you give me a kiss." I blushed. I walked up to him and gave him a kiss. "I imagined you." I blushed again. As my blush faded I decided to tell Sasuke the truth about Itachi. "Hey Sasuke, I want you to listen to what I have to say. Everything I'm about to tell you is true, ok?" He nodded. "Sasuke, Itachi didn't kill your clan because he wanted to. He was ordered to. Your clan was going to overthrow the Hokage." He looked shocked. "Why?"

"They were tired of being treated like they were the cause of the nine tails attack on the village." He frowned, "Why would people think that?" "Because one Uchiha, who was not currently in the clan, was controlling the nine tails. Sasuke, the reason you're alive is because Itachi loved you and couldn't kill you. You didn't know about the coup, so the hokage agreed to protect you." He nodded and walked over to me. "Thank you for telling me." He hugged me, "It's ok to cry you know. I'm here for you, so let it out." We dropped to our knees and Sasuke started crying.

"Sasuke, let's bring your brother back to Konoha." He nodded and wiped his tears. I kissed him on the forehead. "Thank you Terynity." "You're welcome. Just don't blame Konoha ok?" He nodded. We stood up and walked toward Tazuna's house. When we got there Sasuke headed to bed.

"What happened? Sasuke looked like he was crying." I smiled, "I got him to let out some Bottled up emotion. And yes, he was crying, but that's good." Kakashi smiled, "Good. I think you're just what he needed. You just became his sun. Did he mention anything about his brother?" I nodded, "He has given up revenge. We're going to bring Itachi back to Konoha."

Kakashi's smile faded, "Why? He is a killer." Now my smile also faded, "Itachi saved the village by killing his clan. It's not like he wanted to." I stood up and walked outside. I took a few deeps breaths before going back inside and going up to my room. I shared a room with Sakura.

I pulled out my laptop and did some research on the Uchiha clan and the sharingan. I also did a bit more research on the Akatsuki. I sighed and turned my laptop off.

I put away my laptop and went to bed. We were going to have a big battle in a few days. I fell asleep.

**Author note: sorry this chapter is a little late! I was working on my new story, 'The cherry blossom of time' go check it out! I want to kill Danzo still. Aha! I will have the perfect opportunity after this mission! Danzo better be prepared! Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Into Naruto we go!

Chapter 6: Research and suprises.

Terynity pov.

When I woke up the next morning the few cuts I had were healed. I went down stairs with my laptop and decided to do more research.

'Zabuza Momochi'

'Age 26, birthday August 15'

Well I know he has water release. I picked up my phone and called Luna.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING ME AT THIS TIME IN THE MORNING?!" She answered/yelled.

"Hey, guess what mission I'm on."

"You're on a mission? Well tell me already!"

"I'm on the Zabuza mission! I get to meet Haku!"

"WHAT!? NO WAY I'M COMING THERE RIGHT NOW, JUST WA-"

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Kurenai. Where are you? Why does my student want to go to you?"

"I'm in the land of waves. There is a missing-nin somewhere around here she wants to meet. Crazy right?"

I heard yelling coming from the phone and I decided it was best to hang up.

"Where you talking with Luna?" I turned to face the direction the voice came from. It was Sasuke. I nodded.

"Hey, what did you tell Team Asuma the other day while I was on the phone?"

"I told them your mom didn't know you where here and that you snuck off and came here to become a ninja because she forbid you to become a ninja." I nodded.

He came and sat down behind me. He wrapped his legs around me and put his arms around my waist.

"What are you doing?" "I'm looking up some information on Zabuza and his partner."

He rested his head on my shoulder. "What have you found out?" "He is 26, he uses the water release, and his partners name is Haku." "Hn." "Hey, I'll show you the episode where you all fight Zabuza if you promise not to tell anyone."

"Ok, I promise." I typed in the episode on Google and clicked on a website so we could watch the episode.

After the episode finished Sasuke was in shock. "Hey, Sasuke, are you ok? Maybe I shouldn't have showed you. I'm not going to let any of that happen. I promise!" I said. Sasuke tightened his grip on my and I leaned into him.

"How could Naruto get so strong?" I heard him mumble. I giggled a bit before closing my eyes. "Well what do we have here?" I heard a familiar voice say. "Well I see a pervert in the doorway spying on us."

He started glaring before walking off. I closed my eyes again. I felt us going backwards and fast! "Eek!" I said as Sasuke leaned so far back we were lying down. Sasuke pulled me up farther and we lay on our sides facing each other.

I smiled at him but we got interrupted as my phone rang again. "I have to get this. It's probably Luna." I sat up and grabbed the phone.

"Hello? This is Terynity."

"Terynity! Where are you?! You've been gone for 2 weeks now."

"Well right now I'm in the land of waves."

I looked to Sasuke and mouthed, 'mother'. He nodded and took my phone from me before I could stop him.

"Hello? Is this Terynity's mom?"

"Yes it is, who are you?"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I wanted to assure you your daughter is perfectly fine. I'll protect her with my life."

"You can't be Sasuke Uchiha because he is a fictional character who doesn't exist."

"I assure you I am. Would you like to talk with the adult in charge?"

"Yes please."

Sasuke stood up and walked out the door. I followed him to the living room where Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto where sitting eating breakfast.

"Kakashi, Terynity's mom wants to talk to the adult in charge. That is you." He handed the phone to him.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Terynity's mom. I want to know where on earth you have taken my daughter to and when you intent to return her."

"Right now we are in the land of waves. I'm afraid I don't know how to return your daughter to you. She fell out of the sky one day and I rescued her."

"Will you all stop spouting rubbish! I WANT TO KNOW WHERE MY DAUGHTER IS RIGHT NOW!"

"Madam, I assure you I am telling the truth." Kakashi said.

"Let me speak to my daughter right now."

Kakashi handed me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Terynity. Your phone can't be tracked by the cops and I'm worried. Why are you with two guys? Where are you?"

"Mom, I'm with three guys and a girl. They are my team. And like I said before, I am in the land of waves. I'm sorry if you are finally worried about me for once but I'm not coming back. Goodbye." I said as I hung up the phone.

"Sorry about that, guys. I'm going to block her number so she can't call again." I said as I blocked her number.

"Your mother sounds worried Terynity-chan." Kakashi said. "Well that's a first. Look, we don't know how to send me home. I don't want to go back. I'm happy here. Can we drop this?" He nodded.

Tsunami got Sasuke and me a bowl of rice. When I finished I stood up. "I'm going to go for a walk. I need some time to cool down." And with that said I walked outside. I started running through the forest as soon as I was out of their sight.

I made it to a clearing and sat down. Why would she start worrying about me now? "Are you alright?" I looked up to see Haku! "Yes I'm fine. Thank you for asking." He smiled. "My name is Haku, what's yours?"

"My name is Terynity, it's nice to meet you Haku-kun!" I smiled and reached out my hand. "You could tell I was a boy?" I giggled a bit, "Yup, I guess, kinda, I have a kekkai genkki actually. I can peoples pasts and futures." He looked amazed.

"What do you see in my future?" "I see you giving your life to save Zabuza's." I stood up.

"Haku-kun, tell Zabuza to get better soon for me." I kept on smiling. "How do you know Zabuza? You where unconscious." I giggled a bit. "My eyes can see more than the rinnegan. I know what has yet to be said, but no need to worry about that! I'm not exactly what you would call an enemy! I want to be everyone's friends!"

Haku laughed. "Would you like to come see how Zabuza is doing? I trust you, and even if you do try something I can kill you easy." "Promise you'll let me leave? I won't tell my friends!" He laughed and nodded, "I promise Teryn-chan!"

I followed Haku through the forest until we came to a big building. I grabbed Haku's arm. "I want to give you a warning before we enter. Gato will not actually pay you. And because of him you and Zabuza will both die."

He looked to me to see if I was lying and then nodded. We went inside. He led me up some stairs and into a room where Zabuza was lying on a bed.

"Hey, Zabuza-san. You don't look so good. It's a good thing Haku has some medical knowledge."

"Haku, why did you bring this girl?" "I invited her. She wanted to see how you were doing. This was the girl who was unconscious when you fought Kakashi."

"I hope you get better soon. I told Haku-kun something you might want to here. A warning from the girl who can see the future." I smiled as he looked at me.

"You can see the future? How?" I giggled a bit. I was lying when I said I had a kekkai genkki but I couldn't tell them I was from a different world. "I have a kekkai genkki. I can see people's pasts and futures."

"What did you see in my future?" "I saw both you and Haku-kun die. The cause is ultimately Gato. He won't pay you. Haku-kun will die saving you. You will die killing Gato. I just thought you would like to know. I don't want anyone to die."

"I believe you. I will drop this mission. There is no point if we both die and don't get paid." I smiled.

"I'm glad. You and Haku-kun, I know you'll find something better to do. I don't want either of you to die."

"As soon as I am well we will call off the mission and leave. Thank you for the warning."

"You're welcome, but I have an idea. Would you like to come back to the hidden leaf with me?"

"Would they take us in?" "If I ask for it then I'm sure they will. The hokage trusts me. He will listen. And I will get the council to listen as well. So here's the plan….."

I explained the plan and they both agreed to it. Haku helped me sneak out of the building and I made my way back to Tazuna's house. As soon as I was inside I was glomped by Naruto.

"WHERE WERE YOU?! WE WERE SO WORRIED!" He said/yelled. I giggled and looked to Kakashi.

"I just stopped a battle that's where I was. I talked with Zabuza and his partner. They agreed to it."

Kakashi looked at me as if I had sprouted wings, which I could very well do if I wanted to. I could use Konan's jutsu. "YOU WENT AND TALKED TO ZABUZA?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! HE COULD'VE KILLED YOU!" Kakashi yelled at me and Naruto let go of me.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want anyone to die. And Haku-kun and Zabuza-san deserve better than this. They don't deserve to die." I perked up a bit. "Oh and I kinda told them I had a kekkai genkki. One that lets me see the future and the past of someone."

"Why did you say that?" "I couldn't just say, 'I'm from another world where you guys are a show.'"

Sasuke came downstairs to see what all the yelling was about and then he saw me and ran over and hugged me.

"Where have you been? You worried me! I thought you were killed by the enemy!" He said. I hugged him back and noticed Sakura glaring at me. "Well you are kinda right about the enemy part. Except the whole 'killed by' part. I convinced them to not continue the mission. I'm bringing them back to Konoha with us!"

Kakashi looked at me with a 'you're kidding me right?' kind of look. "All we have to do is play along until Gato arrives and then we kill him and be on our way! I'll take care of convincing the council and the hokage."

"You're crazy, you know that right?" Kakashi said. I smiled, "Crazy is what makes my plans work!" I felt Sasuke start holding my hand. "I'll follow your plan." He said. I smiled even more. "Who's with me?"

Everyone smiled, "We are!" We have three days until we put the plan into action.

Kakashi switched all of our rooms around and made it so me and Sasuke were in the same room. I sighed and laughed. Kakashi can be such a matchmaker when he wants to be. After we ate dinner Sasuke and I decided to head up to our room.

There was one bed. My eye twitched. Note to self: kill Kakashi for setting up embarrassing situations.

I glanced at Sasuke who was smirking. I got in bed and crawled to the other side as Sasuke also got into the bed. We both got under the covers and laid facing each other.

"I love you, Teryn-chan." I smiled when he said that.

"I love you too, Sasuke-_kun." _I said. He smirked and pulled me closer. I snuggled into him after kissing him good night. Before I fell asleep I remembered the reason I didn't let the hokage stop us from going on this mission. Sasuke's sharingan! How could I almost forget that? It's a good thing I told Zabuza and Haku to just play along in the fight. Soon enough I fell asleep in Sasuke's arms.

Author note! Sorry for the late update! I think I'll have 'Tobi' come in on the chapter after the next. I'll also kill Danzo! I'm sorry to all you Danzo lovers but I hate him. He is the reason Sasuke went down the wrong path! Well, Itachi didn't help. He made it worse. Hmm, since Sasuke probably won't leave the village now, maybe something bad should happen to me (I'm calling Terynity me ok!). Well that's all for now! Author out! 


End file.
